


You're in love with me, aren't you?

by lovemepidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: An important tag, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sexual Confusion, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), a lot of pining here boys, lesbian ezor and zethrid, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemepidge/pseuds/lovemepidge
Summary: What do you think would happen if Ezor tried to torture Lance instead of Pidge?





	You're in love with me, aren't you?

love me, love me not

“So who should I begin with?” Ezor’s chilling voice echoing slightly around the cold cell. 

All of the paladins were trapped. Their arms banded together by blue handcuffs. A terrible time for Lance’s favourite colour to appear.

They all flinch, not ready for Ezor’s next move. “I have a feeling they have a soft spot for the most good looking.” Zethrid’s deep scratchy voice meets their ears. She was smirking madly. It terrified them. 

In one swift move, Ezor grabs the cord connecting Lance’s handcuffs together with her long tail of supposed hair. 

She held him up by the collar of the Paladin armour, her sharp fingers dangerously close to his neck.

“Don’t you touch him!” Keith yells, fire in his eyes. In a flash, he got himself up simply out of rage. He had to protect Lance. He just had to. His eyebrows were knit in concentration as he throws his wrists at Ezor.

She simply grabs them and throws Keith back to the rest of the paladins. He lands in front of Pidge, who quickly grabs Keith from the back and pulls him farther away from Ezor and Zethrid.

Keith watches in fear as Ezor’s sharp fingers trace along Lance’s neck, scratching his flawless tan skin.

“Touch him I’ll kill you!” Keith yells angrily. He was serious.

Pidge quickly slaps her hand over Keith’s mouth. “You don’t want to make them even angrier, do you?!” She hisses. Keith didn’t care if they were angry or not, he wanted Lance back.

Lance looks at the other paladins on the ground, fear in his eyes. Ezor smirks and slices her fingernail across his neck, a bloodline appearing. A few drops of blood appeared quickly, growing larger and running down Lance’s neck. 

Keith had had it. He wrenches himself from Pidge’s grip and stands up. “Keith!” Allura yells out. Keith ignores her, he was already sick of her shit. He charges at Ezor before getting knocked out by Zethrid. He fell to the floor

The last thing he saw was Lance looking down on him with terrified eyes and Ezor’s and Zethrid’s cold laughing.

***********

Keith’s eyes slowly opened, one at a time. He was in a dark humid room, making his hair frizz up.

He saw Lance across from him looking disgusted with himself. The cut on his neck was dried up with red and brown blood.

“Lance.” Keith rasps out. Lance didn’t reply or move an inch.

Until he looked over towards him. Keith gasped slightly. His right eyes were completely white with small droplets of blood coming down his cheek. 

The galra had trapped them. They couldn’t move without being heavily traced by cameras. 

Everyone else was taken in front of Lance’s eyes, he couldn’t even do anything to help them. 

Lance hated it with all of his beings. He was leaning against the purple hard wall, head between his legs in dismay. It looked like he hadn’t talked or moved in hours.

After knocking Keith out, Zethrid got out a strange looking torture device. Long story short, Lance was now blind in one eye. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t now either. 

Just sitting against the wall, completely regretting his existence. Keith knew it was all his fault, he just didn’t want it to get to his head. 

“You left because of me, didn’t you?” The all too familiar voice asked. Keith lifted his head in surprise. Out of all times, this is the time he decides to ask? But, he wasn’t wrong for once. It was as if Lance could read his mind. No matter how much he didn’t want him to. 

He let his head fall to his armoured chest. “Yes,” 

Lance looks down, surprised at his plain blunt reply. He knew it was all his fault Keith had left.

“I left to protect the one I love,” Keith said softly, his head rising up in realization. That hit him as hard as it hit Lance. He only understood now what his mother had said to him. His mother left to protect Keith and his father, the ones she loves. He left for Lance. 

Lance turns to Keith in an instant, showing emotion for the first time in ages. “Huh?”

“I left to protect you, I didn't want you to get hurt,” Keith repeats, his head still turned away from the other boy.

As much as Lance liked having someone care about him, he wasn’t a damsel in distress. But he has had people play with his feelings like this. Pretending that they cared but they never did. 

“If this is a joke, it’s not funny.”

Keith grits his teeth in anger.

“It’s not a joke!” He snarls. It was like Lance was making fun of him, making fun of him for   
him.

“I’m sorry this isn’t your picture-perfect ending, with Allura on your arm, a ring on your finger, 3 cute kids and peace in all the galaxy. I’m sorry this happened to us all, sorry that we’re all in this war. I’m sorry that this happened instead and I’m sorry for ever liking you!” 

Keith gets up off the ground still not looking at Lance. He punches the wall angrily. He didn’t even make the slightest dent in the hard material. Blood started to stain his gloves. He punched it again, again, again and again.

Hands grab Keith from behind and move him around so he was facing frontwards. Lance held him by his shoulders, with no emotion.

“I’m sorry. There, are you happy now? Yes, I know you find me disgusting now but can you at least leave me alone!” Keith yells, his mouth in a sour snarl. Lance pushes him against the wall firmly.

“Look at me.” He commands. Keith didn’t move an inch.

“I said look at me!” Lance yells, his brows knit together in concentration. Keith looks up, his violet eyes full of mixed emotions that Lance couldn’t read.

“I don’t think you’re disgusting. I don’t hate you. Fucking get that into your head!” Lance’s loud voice echoed in the small cell room. 

Lance’s knee was awkwardly placed between Keith’s legs and his face was only a few inches away from Keith’s. Keith was slightly turned on by this Lance, to say at the least.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Show your real feelings to me, Keith.” Lance’s gaze was serious. He needed this from Keith.

“I-I,” Keith paused. Lance didn’t move. The boy took a big breath in. “I love you.” 

There, he said it.

Keith sank to the ground. This was it. He had confessed, he was trapped. He couldn’t run away this time. The boy clenched his eyelids shut. Lance’s reaction to this is something he never wanted to see.

Instead, he heard Lance get to his knees. Was he going to slap him? 

“I love you too.” 

Keith inhales sharply. Did he hear that right or was Lance just playing with his feelings? “Stop playing around, it’s not funny Lance.”

“I’m serious.”

“Doubt it.” 

Lance scoffed slightly. “Why don’t you believe me?” He asked softly. “Because you like Allura. You always have. She’s pretty, you’ve always said that.”

Lance chuckles under his breath. “God, you’re so stupid.” Before Keith could retaliate, Lance had taken his breath away. His soft lips were pressed up against Keith’s. They weren’t forced, nor were they held back. It was just sweet and Lance tasted like sweet fruit. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance as he leant over him. They both kept this position, enjoying each other’s warmth. 

Keith loved it.

He wanted to savour this, besides, it might be their last.


End file.
